marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cain Marko (Earth-1815)
| Relatives = Charles Xavier (step-brother) | Universe = Earth-1815 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Prisoner, Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Judd Winick; Mike McKone | First = Exiles #2 | HistoryText = Not much is known about the past of Cain Marko on Earth-1815. Likely, his powers derived from the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak like on countless other realities. When the governments of this world enacted Operation: Zero Tolerance, a program to eliminate or incarcerate all super-humans, Cain found himself captured and placed in a maximum security prison where he spent months restrained in a device that prevented him from moving. During his incarceration Cain witnessed atrocities, including the death of mutant children, at the hands of his jailers. Eventually, Cain's step-brother Charles Xavier was freed from incarceration by the reality hopping Exiles who were then on their first mission. The Exiles were under orders to find this realities greatest leader and were under the mistaken impression that Xavier was the man they sought. Xavier, having grown to hate humanity due to his own inhumane treatment knocked out the Exiles and sought out an army to wage genocide against normal humans. He freed Cain, who joined Xavier and other like-minded super-humans in the terrorist X-Men. Their first target was the New York Stock Exchange, where they were opposed by the Exiles who attempted to convince them that there was a better way than slaughtering humans. Cain wasn't able to subscribe to this way of thinking and in a clash with the Exiles powerhouse Thunderbird he was knocked out cold. Xavier and the rest of the X-Men were defeated shortly after. Cain's fate remains unrevealed. | Powers = The Juggernaut of Earth-1815 appears to be empowered by the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, which is the common source of power of his alternate reality counterparts. He has enhanced strength and durability. However, as he was able to be incarcerated by standard technology when such restraints would not keep his counterparts in check suggest that for some reason his powers were greatly reduced. In other realities the gem, or Cyttorak himself would often reduce or increase the Juggernauts power, so this does not seem unlikely. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The relationship between Charles Xavier and Cain Marko in this reality is vastly different than in other realities. On most other worlds Cain and Charles are constant rivals, while here they appear to share the same ideas and deal with each other in a brotherly fashion, all be it one with a certain level of clinical detachment. While the atmosphere of super-human bigotry would polarize the two to work together, their bond would suggest that they actually got along for quite sometime. However, facts proving one way or the other remain unrecorded. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marko Family Category:Xavier Family